First
by mapetite16
Summary: Lionel and Marthas first date. Set during seventh season.


The fist kiss it's something that is once in a lifetime with that one person. For Martha the first kiss with Lionel lead to many first that night with him.

That morning.

"Lana can you hand me the butter, please?"

"Sure, Mrs. Kent!" Lana went to the refrigerator and grabbed the butter.

"So how have things been, Clark, hasen't been telling much?" Martha asked.

"Not bad, a little weird is all."

"You will get used to it."

"Hey, mom, Lana." Clark replied as he super speeded in and greeted the two.

"Oh, yah, i'm getting used to it!" Lana replied as her and Martha began to laugh.

After twenty minutes Martha, Clark and Lana were sitting down eating some cookies when Lionel walked in.

"Lionel, hi!" Martha said with a little to much entusiasm, also with a slight blush that did not go innoticed by Clark and Lana.

"Hi, I thought I would come down and see how the Kent residence was."

"Great, would you like some cookies, they just got out of the oven?" Martha asked.

"Did you make them?"

"Yes, with a little help from Lana."

"Then I would love some." Lionel replied as he sat down on a stool a grabbed a cookie."

After another twenty minutes Clark and Lana were sitting in the kitchen while Martha was cleaning up the kitchen, with help from Lionel.

"Um, Martha?" Lionel asked her name.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you would like to go this um...uh...would you like to go to a charity dinner with me?" Lionel asked.

Lana and Clark had gotten up and started to walk towards the kitchen when they stopped and began to listen to Martha and Lionel.

"Wow, Lionel, I...I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to. I understand." Lionel said sadly as he put up a plate.

"No, I would love to go to a charity dinner with you. Who else could I possibly want to go with." Martha replied as she turned Lionel around and smiled up at him.

"Ok, well um... it's Friday."

"Alright, well thats only two days away."

"Well if you need a dress..." Martha cut Lionel off.

"Oh no, I have one, new actually!"

"Well great! I guess I will pick you up around...seven o'clock then."

"Yes, you will. And I will be ready."

"Ok. I um...have to go."

"Alright, see you then!"

"See you then!"

Lionel began to leave but was stopped when he heard Martha.

"Lionel."

"Yes?"

"I have just one question."

"Alright, what is it?"

"What is Friday going to be between us?" Martha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean." Martha started as she walked towards him. "Will it be us going as friends or more. How do you see it?" Martha asked.

"I see it however you want to see it." Lionel replied as he walked out the door, leaving Martha a little confused. But that was how Lionel always left her feeling, like a confused teenager.

As Clark and Lana stood in the other room Clark began to wonder what was going on between those two.

Friday night. 6:45

Martha stood up in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress that went to the floor.It was cut low enough so you could see cleavage, you were supposed to see only a little bit, but in Marthas case it tended to show alot, the back was cut so her back looked bare. As she turned around to see if there was any lose string the dress spun like it was supposed to.

She smiled at this and walked towards her jewely box and took out a red ruby necklace that Lionel had bought her for her birthday, she never had an opertunity to wear it till now. When she was done clasping it she heard the door bell ring. It was Lionel, she looked at her clock and it seven o'clock on the dot. Martha grabbed her shaw and began to leave but stopped.

Martha turned around towards her night stand and grabbed the picture of Johnathon and put it in a drawer followed by her wedding and ingagement ring.

"It's time to move on." Martha replied as she closed the drawer and left.

Lionel looked up when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. He could of sworn he stopped breathing.Clark and Lana looked up to see Martha coming down the stairs. They had never seen her look so beautiful.

"You are going to make all the other women jealous." Lionel commented as gave her a bouqet of red Tulips.

"Lionel, there my favorite." Martha said with a smile. "Thank you."

Martha then hugged Lionel, which was of course returned.

"I remembered you mentioning that." Lionel replied.

"That was a year ago."

"Yes, but I remembered."

"You did."

Martha and Lionel just smiled at each other.

"Oh, um, these need to go in some water."

"I'll do. You two are going to be late." Lana stated.

"Right, well I will be home later, ok." Martha replied as she hugged Clark and Lana.

In Lionel's limo.

"Thank you for the Tulips, they were beautiful."

"Your welcome. Care for a drink?" Lionel asked.

"I'd love one." Martha replied.

After driving for two hours, they reached the banquet. The banquet had many people with deep pockets walking around. Every single one of the men kept looking at Martha and glaring at Lionel.

"Lionel Luthor!" A rather large man beamed as he walked towards Lionel and Martha.

"Max Grayson, been a long time." Lionel replied as him and Max shook hands.

"And Senator Kent." Max stated as he looked over and saw Martha.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Martha replied as Max took Martha's hand and kissed it.

Max and Lionel began to talk. Martha stood there listening to Max. By the time Lionel and him were done she had come to a conclusion. MAx was a very wealthy man, not as wealthy as Lionel but close. Max was also a smart man a degree from Harvard, told alot did it not.

Three hours later.

Martha and Lionel left and began the drive back to the farm. They got to the farm in no time at all. When the car stopped Lionel exited and opened the door for Martha helping her out.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, shall I walk you to the door."

"That would be nice."

At the door.

Martha stood fusing with her keys.

"Is everything ok?" Lionel asked noticing.

"Yes...no...I don't know. What was tonight?"

"I told you..."

"I know you did but I don't want to think it one thing and you think another."

"What did you think?"

"I think this would be the part were you would kiss me."

Lionel was thrown back when he heard this. She thought it as a date. He couldn't believe it.

"Lionel?"

"Huh, oh um..."

"I knew it was just a friends thing. Now I feel stupid and..."

Martha didn't finish Lionel moved towards her and kissed her so much passion that Martha thought she would die of an over load. But lucky for her she could kiss with as much. The kiss began to grow after a minute, with hands feeling and pressing against different parts of the others body. Martha couldn't stop she wanted him, she always had but she wanted him more now than she ever did.

"Do you want to come inside?" Martha asked as she broke the kiss with a pant.

"It's our first date."

"I know, but why hide it...the feelings anymore."

"If your sure."

"Trust I am." Was all Martha could say as she quickly found the key and opened the door.

Martha pulled Lionel into the house and slamed the door. The didn't even shut all the way by the time they were upstairs.

Next Morning.

Martha awoked with an arm around her. As she turned around she saw Lionel sleeping beside her. Martha leaned over and kissed him lightly. Lionels eyes opened. He was looking at the most beautifulist women he had ever seen.

"Good Morning." Martha replied with a big smile.

"Good Mornig." Lionel said in return as they kissed. "So what are we going to tell Clark when he sees me?" Lionel asked.

"The truth."

"And what is that?"

"The truth is that I love you, and you are going to be in my life no matter what."

"That's a good truth." Lionel smiled as he heard her say those words.

"But now I want to repeat last night." Martha smiled as she kissed Lionel and got ontop of him.

"What if Clark hears?"

"He's out in the barn with Lana doing chores."

"How do you know that."

"I heard them go out there a minute ago, and besides if they didn't hear us last night then we are in the clear."

Lionel just smiled as he they began to make love as the sun light beamed down on them through the window. Lionel could of sworn it made Martha look like an angel, and angel he wanted to never lose.


End file.
